Bobby Meet's His Match In Purgatory, Amy's Story
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Not your Typical Purgatory Story ... Bobby falls in Love! Chapter 14 is up. The End ... Author's note Don't hate me because I'm Insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: L&OCI I have no claim to them and as usual ... for their sake ... they have no claim to me!**

**Set during Purgatory but not your typical Purgatory story ... it will turn into a love story if enough people want me to continue with it.**

**I do love Bobby and Alex together but it's time to try something different. Let me know what you think ... please, this story will do or die by your say so ... I write for your reading pleasure. I have enough stories, I haven't yet completed for my own pleasure so don't worry about hurting my feelings ... I'm tough!**

That being said ...

CHAPTER ONE : AMY'S STORY

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Bobby Meets His Match In Purgatory … Amy's Story … A Love Story**

Bobby is making his rounds inside the club, trying not to look at the beautiful dancers … one in particular … Candy Apple. Making sure they behave with the, ahem, customers and the customers behave with them, carefully placing their dollar bills in their G-strings and nothing more. If one of them gets out of line they will be sure to get a not so friendly tap on the head from Bobby and or bodily thrown out the rear entrance and a beat down from Mike Stout … his particular specialty. Candy was doing her best at always keeping a close eye on Bobby, this did not go by unnoticed to him.

This particular night, Candy finished her set of tantalizing dances and caught Bobby's wandering eyes on her. She winked at him and cocked her head towards the door leading downstairs to the basement where they kept supplies. He looked around and followed her down to the basement. He looked around but didn't see her. He saw a light on in a supply closet and went to investigate … she pulled him in with more force than he would expect from a dancer. She was gorgeous … five foot eight, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Just his type.

"Goren, right?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Agent Amy Foster FBI. You're undercover right?"

He bites his lip and looks at the door for a quick get away. Even his own Partner doesn't know that … _who the hell is she?_

"Look, I know you're trying to get your shield back and I know you're a good guy. So, yes or no … undercover … right?"

He's still not willing to blow his cover, he doesn't know this woman, he just knows that she's the most beautiful woman that he has laid eyes on in a long time and that wasn't enough … name rank and serial number was all she was getting out of him.

"Goren, I'm a bouncer and you can have my phone number if you want it."

"What is this the Geneva Convention?"

"Look sweetheart, I don't know what kind of delusions of grandeur you're having but you're a dancer in a gentlemen's club, FBI my ass. The only FBI Agents that have bodies like that are on TV!"

"I understand you're apprehensive about blowing your cover but I need your help."

"Doing?"

"I'm with missing persons, the trail for a sixteen year old missing debutante lead to Mike Stout which lead here. She wanted to be a professional dancer. He gave her a line and she bit. Now she's missing but the trail went cold and Stout had a rock solid alibi. The guys a slime bucket … my gut tells me he did something to her."

Goren chuckles.

"Ah … I see, the magic gut speaks."

"Yeah, something like that. Look Goren, if you don't want to help fine, just say so but I can tell that you're not like the scum that work here. Always trying to cop a feel, doing drugs in the back room with Testarossa and Stout, I know you have a higher purpose here … we can work together."

"Maybe … I'll think on it. I have to tell you … those other girls look pretty young … I'm thinking runaways."

"Could be. I've discreetly snapped pictures of them and sent them to the Fed. We may get a hit on one or two if we're lucky."

They can hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Amy hops up on the shelf and grabs Goren. She quickly undoes his belt and unzips his fly and wraps her long dancers legs around his waist. She hikes up her mini skirt untucks and unbuttons his shirt, grabs his hand and places it on her breast. She plants her lips on his just as Stout opens the door to the utility closet.

"Uh … Goren … uh the Boss wants to uh see you in his office … when you finish your … uh … break."

Goren waves his hand over his head in acknowledgement. He can hear Stout as he closes the door behind him … "_ride um cowboy."_

Goren quickly steps away from Amy and tidies up his clothes, not even glancing up at her.

"Wow, NYPD can kiss!"

Now he glances up at her with a wicked grin.

"What choice did I have FBI? You shoved your tongue down my throat. It was either play with your ball or go home."

"You sound bitter, NYPD."

"I like to drive."

As he tucks in the remainder of his shirt tail.

"Hey, he bought it, that's all that matters."

"And what if _he_ wants to buy it from you. What are you going to do then … huh … _FBI_?"

"Aww, you're worried about me … and after one kiss. Does this mean we're Partners?"

"I have to go … the Boss man wants me. We'll talk later."

"Goren."

"What?"

"You really are a good kisser."

Bobby walks out of the utility closet blushing and grinning. This woman infuriated and intrigued him but he had his job to do. Those tourist were still dead in Redhook and he still had to get the proof that the NYPD needed to put Testarossa and Stout away.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Let me hear ya ... please?? thanks for reading ... Judeey ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Looks skywards and gives thanks that I have nothing to do with them!!**

**There has been some interest in Bobby and Amy ... Hmm ... who knew? Thank you all, how fun!! So here it is ...**

**Chapter Two: Per usual ... if you don't like it speak up ... if you do like it ... shout it out :)**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Sweet Tooth and A Lap Dance **

Bobby makes his way upstairs to Testarossa's office. Candy Apple goes back to waiting on tables in between her dances … keeping an eye on Goren's every move.

"So, Cowboy, did you find what you were looking for in the utility closet?"

"Ah … yeah, I … I have a sweet tooth Boss … I was looking for a … a candy apple."

"You know Cowboy, normally I don't like the help touchin the merchandise but since you don't seem to like the nose _candy_, I guess I can make an exception."

"Thanks Boss."

"See if you can get her to "play ball."

"What do you mean?"

"The other girls put out for the customers … a little extra cash flow … you know. She won't. Says she makes enough money. She won't even come near me … what are you, some super stud?"

Bobby looks down at his feet and makes a gesture towards them. Testarossa starts to laugh. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay, big feet … big _shoes._"

"Whatever you want to think Boss. I'll talk to her but I don't make any promises."

Bobby leaves Testarossa's office and has a seat at one of Candy's tables. She walks over to take his order and surprised when he orders a club soda and a lap dance. She gets the club soda from the bar and then proceeds to give him the "candy coated special."

"What's up Cowboy?"

"Let's see what you can wake up _Candy_."

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much."

"Tell me about the girls. Are they prostitutes?"

She's snuggled right up to his body, breathing heavy into his ear … making him really pay for this lap dance. She can tell he's kind of a shy guy but a playful one too … she was gonna play.

"Why, do you wanna pay for more than a lap dance NYPD?"

"CANDY!"

"Okay, okay … Boss man has a prostitution ring on the side. Some of these girls are unwed mothers … others are junkies with a three hundred dollar a day habit. It's how they get by."

"He wants me to talk you into it."

"Because he thought we were screwing in the basement?"

"Yup, good work FBI."

She is all over Bobby like white on rice.

"I like me some Big Cowboy!"

She straddles him and hoots and hollers like she's riding a wild bull, swinging her arm over her head and grabbing on to his belt like it was the saddle.

"Yee Haw!"

Then she kisses him … the deep throat type of kiss. Bobby can't help but laugh, he thinks this girl is crazy and he kind of likes it. She hops of and sashays away.

"Thanks for the ride Cowboy!"

She smacks her ass and blows him a kiss.

Testarossa and Stout watched all of this in amazement. She was nothing but cold as ice with them and they of course thought they were all that and a bag of chips.

"What do you think Mike?"

"I think the rook is packin some serious heat!"

"So what your saying is … size does matter?"

"I don't fuckin know … I'm not a chick."

With that being said, they both shrug and walk back in the office.

**An Eames sighting or Bobby sighting … how ever you want to look at it**

"What are you doing here?"

"I left you two messages, you didn't call me back."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Sortin things out. So, how you doing?

"Well, I caught those tourist who were murdered in Redhook."

"I gotta run, I'll give you a call … K?"

It just about killed Bobby not being able to run things by Eames … his Partner, his friend but this was his only way … his only back to her. She would understand, she would get it. He was close to getting what he needed … his own magic gut could feel it … he just couldn't get side tracked by "FBI."

Later that night Testarossa again called Bobby into his office, this time to witness a drug deal between him and Hector Santana. Bobby's Stomach turned at the sight of all that cocaine and no badge to put him behind bars … yet.

"Kill or be killed."

He was setting him up, but why? Was this a piece of the puzzle that Bobby needed?

The next night, Malago, Stouts ex-partner and a person of interest, showed up panicking. The next thing that Bobby knew, he and Stout were pulling Santana out of his bed.

Agent Foster knew something big was going down. She was snooping when she heard Testarossa on the phone with Mike.

"_Get the Cowboy and bring that little snitch over here … upstairs … it's time for the rook to earn his stripes."_

She left the club and went to 1 Federal Plaza to check in. She wanted her gun and shield. Her Partner was on another assignment, so she was on her own. She went back to the club and stayed out of sight.

Bobby and Stout brought Santana back to Testarossa. Bobby pats him down and finds the wire, he puts it on the table.

"He's clean."

Testarossa is yelling at Santana.

"I didn't say nuthin to nobody!"

"Hey, his lighter, it's wired, you said he was clean."

"Ah, yeah I missed it."

"Okay, then he's your problem, you take care of him."

"What, now?"

"Yeah, now … here, right here."

"Get up! Shut up … Shut up!"

That's when someone was watching over Bobby. Eames and Daniels came bursting through the door. Agent Foster had her hand on her gun, ready to take out any one that was going to hurt the Cowboy that she had grown fond of but she blended back into the shadows knowing that some of the girls at the club could use her help … whether they wanted it or not.

**Back to the business of getting his shield back …**

"Your Partner's about to go in with Stout."

"I'm a cop … I'm allowed to lie to criminals."

That's all that Eames heard. Was he allowed to lie to her? She shut down after that … didn't hear a word of his interrogation of Stout.

"He's not giving anyone up."

"Yeah Boss?" Ross walks out of observation and Eames was on his tail.

"Eames, I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say to me? I could have blown your head off back there."

Getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter was not what he was expecting. He wasn't expecting a hug and a kiss … or a lap dance. But the …

"You could have fooled me detective, I hope it was worth it." … remark … hell yeah, Eames … getting his shield back _was _worth it. How could she not know that? That's what stung him. Yeah, she was hurt but she knew that he lived and died by that shield … it was his essence … he couldn't breathe without it. She should've understood. He walked out with his head down. She walked out with her head held high.

oOo

"Goren, phone call … an Agent Foster … FBI."

"Thanks Jeffries."

Eames looks up at him suspiciously.

"Hey FBI." _sounding downtrodden._

"_Hey, NYPD, are you okay?"_

"Oh yeah … great … you?"

"_You just fucked up my case … the girls scattered on me. How am I gonna find my debutante now?"_

"I don't need your crap right now, _Candy_." _He says this hostilely threw clenched teeth. _

"_I take it, you didn't get your shield back?"_

"I better."

"_You wanna meet for a drink PD?"_

"Not a … several."

"After several, the lap dances are free."

Goren smiles, Eames slams his infamous binder on his desk and storms off.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Hmm ... is Eames mad or does she have green eyes perhaps? Shippers beware ... I like shapes ... you know ... triangles!! Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: you know, I know, they know!**

**Chapter Three ... I have insomnia!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Bobby and Amy meet for Drinks … and a Free Lap Dance?**

The last six months for Bobby had been hell, not purgatory. Not able to do the job he was born to do and not be with the Partner that he clicked with on so many levels. The job was back but his place with Eames was in question. Would she stay with him, would she leave him. He wouldn't find his answer in the bottom of a glass of scotch but his intention after her tirade was just to get lost in Candy … Amy's, gorgeous brown eyes … if only for one night.

"_Goren … are you still there?"_

"Yeah, where do you want to meet?"

"_The Irish Times, ya know it?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty."

He didn't know what he was doing anymore. Eames walked away from him in a huff, she hated him, he could see it in her eyes. He loved her, he knew it because he hurt her so deeply but she in turn hurt him by not understanding. He needed and wanted, Amy.

**The Irish Times**

"Yo, NYPD … over here."

"Gee, FBI … did you see how many people ran out of here when you yelled that?"

"What do ya think … possession?"

"Ah yeah."

"So tell me PD, what was with the tude when I called?"

"Tude?"

"You sounded … upset … pissed off … miffed … pick one."

"Upset."

"Why … you did good Cowboy."

"My Partner hates me."

"Oh please … I want to cut my Partner's balls off every other day. If he was working the strip joint with me … my tah tahs would be this years Christmas party's entertainment. He'd find a way to film me and have it on the flat screen in our break room … the bastard!"

"You guys have a flat screen?"

"Uh … men! Yeah, that's the part of the story you get … the Feds have a flat screen. The point is Goren, Partners are a pain in the ass … we work with them but then we go home … fuck um."

"Nah, you don't get it … she was my best friend."

"Should I get my violin out? Were you screwing her or something?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We clicked … now we don't."

Bobby downed his scotch thinking that seeing Amy was the wrong thing to do. She couldn't possibly understand his feelings for his Partner and he wasn't sure he could even understand them himself.

"How about we don't talk about work? Nice night … isn't it, PD?"

She sensed he was shutting down and she wanted to get to know him better. She liked what she saw and what she knew. Her Partner had checked him out for her when he first came on the scene at the club. She knew he was a crusader for justice and the little she did get to know of him, she liked … a lot.

"Yeah Fibby … it's a beautiful night."

"What do people really call you PD?"

"Bobby."

"Hmm, Bobby … do you mind if I call you Bobby … Bobby?"

"If I can call you Amy … Amy."

"Cool, do you like to dance Bobby?"

"Not on a pole."

Amy smiles … a big … ooh … I could fall for this guy, smile.

"No, no pole. How about a nice slow dance?"

There's a young man playing his acoustic guitar on a small stage … no one is really paying much attention to him … they're drinking and chatting, exchanging pleasantries.

Amy approaches him and hands him a fifty dollar bill.

"Kid, do you know some slow stuff."

"Yes ma'am."

"Give me fifty bucks worth kid."

"Ah, Amy … you are going to let me lead … right?"

"Lead away, Bobby."

Bobby takes her in his arms and they sway to the soft sounds of the acoustic guitar. She wraps both of her hands around his neck and he drops both of his hands down to her waist. She pulls on his neck and presses her body closer to his, taking in the scent of his cologne. He wraps his arms around her back and she starts to play with the curls on the back of his neck. He runs the fingers of his right hand up and down her spine while holding her tight against him with his left. She starts to feather light kisses on his neck, he counters by capturing her lips with his. Her hands travel to his chest and then back around his neck. His right hand is tangled in her hair and his left is now traveling her spine. She pulls away from the kiss and brown eyes meet brown eyes.

"Bobby … we need to go."

"Where, tell me where?"

"How close is your apartment?"

"Ten minutes."

"Mine's fifteen … you win … lets go."

They hail a cab and he gives the cabby his address. He places his arm around her shoulder and she turns towards him and swings her leg over his lap. She starts to undue the buttons of his shirt while he stares at her and runs his fingers through her hair. Whispering to each other in the back of the cab …

"Bobby, I want you so bad."

"I want you too Amy."

She leans up to him and kisses him, at the same time she grabs for his belt.

"Not in the cab Amy."

She straddles him … in the cab, and whispers in his ear …

"You have no idea what I want to do to you NYPD."

Bobby swallows hard … it's been a long time … a long time.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I want to …"

"Oh my God! Is that what they teach in Quantico?"

They finally arrive at Bobby's apartment building. As they're walking up, she's tugging and pulling at his pants … he's laughing and swatting her hands away. He finally picks her up and they start kissing again. Bobby trips over the step and they both fall down, she lands on top of him … just where she wanted to be in the first place … and he's now laughing … partly from too much scotch and partly from the branch sticking out of Amy's hair. She starts tugging at his belt again. He, once again, grabs her hand.

"Come on … give it up Goren … I want to see it!"

"Wait until we get inside, Miss Candy Apple!"

"Yeah Candy … wait for Mr. Genius here to get off his ass. I hope he didn't tell ya it was the size of his feet … he lies ya know."

They both stop laughing and look over Amy's shoulder to see Eames standing there. Bobby abruptly stands up knocking Amy over on her … ass. Eames is already back down towards the street.

"Eames, Eames … hold up."

"Fuck off Bobby."

"What are you doing here, you already told me to fuck off once tonight … did you come back for more?"

"No Bobby, I came by because I thought our Partnership meant something … but you're off fucking around. I guess it dosen't means as much to you."

She turns to walk away again. He grabs her arm to pull her back.

"That's not fair Eames … after what you said to me, so what I wanted to have a little fun with Amy. What's the big fuckin deal?"

"Oh, just go have your fun Goren … no big deal."

She yanks her arm away from him and walks off quickly so that he can't see the tears in her eyes.

Amy walks up behind him. He's standing there with one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck. She drapes her arms around his waist and rests her head on his back. He wraps his arms behind him around her and leans back with a sigh.

"You still want to come up FBI?"

"I still want to have sex with you NYPD, if that's what you mean."

He turns around to face her and holds her face in his hands, he kisses her and takes her breath away. She grabs for his belt … again.

He grabs her hand and they start walking back towards the apartment building.

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it really the same size as your feet."

"Foot … I only have one … I'm not a freak."

Amy looks down as they walk and she smiles.

"Size does matter?"

"Oh yeah … that motion of the ocean crap … please."

"Come on Candy, the Cowboy won't disappoint ya."

Several moments later and a few layers of clothing tossed a side, an unfamiliar sound was heard coming out of Robert Goren's bedroom …

"YEE HAW! RIDE UM COWBOY … holy shit, does that thing have it's own zip code?"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_So now, he's really in trouble with Alex! Oh well ... Amy's happy ... but is Bobby? Thanks for reading, I do appreciate it. Please give me a shout! Judeey ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns um, I play with um!**

**Chapter four ... my favorite shape **

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Detective Goren Gets His Shield back … but does he get Alex Back?**

"I'm making the assumption that Detective Goren will be back with us ASAP."

The Chief of D's empties out the envelope containing Bobby's badge and gun on Captain Ross's desk

"Your shield and your gun Detective. Congratulations."

Bobby smiled, finally after six long months of hell, he clipped his shield on his suit pocket proudly. Eames walked out of the office and said goodnight to Detective Daniels. She barely looked at her Partner of eight years. All's she could see, was Goren on the ground, with his belt un-done and some chick he called _Candy _on top of him. He should have been thinking about what she said in the observation room at some bar with Lewis, not partying with some "hooker" named Miss Candy Apple.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Yup."

He opened his drawer to put some files away and that's when he saw the dead rat.

"_There's a dead rat in your drawer PD?"_

"Well … not anymore. I disposed of it."

"_Boy, when your Partner gets pissed at you, she really gets pissed at you!"_

"You think _**Eames**_ did it?"

"_Don't you."_

"NO! No way. She hates me … no doubt about that. But a dead rat … no, not her style."

"_You know, we can make a Federal case out of this. It's a threat to a police officer. I can get the Violent Crimes Unit down there to finger print your desk. If it's someone at Major Case … the Feds will make them very nervous."_

"Amy, I just want to forget about it, okay?"

"_No, if you're being threatened, I want them to know they're not gonna get away with it."_

"Fine, but Missing Persons falls under the Violent Crime umbrella … will you come in and investigate?"

The following morning, Bobby made it into work before Eames. He was told by Agent Foster not to touch anything on or around his desk … like he didn't already know that. She also told him to have a talk with Captain Ross about the rat.

Bobby knocks on the Captain's door.

"Goren … first day back. What do you need?"

"Ah … sorry Captain … but last night … I found a dead… _he now found himself sick to his stomach at the thought of a fellow officer planting such a vile thing in his drawer and he was embarrassed … _I found a dead rat in my drawer."

"What?"

The Captain stands up and walks out onto to the floor. He looks around and the other members of Major Case stop and take notice of their Captain's pissed off demeanor. Eames walks off the elevator and feels tension in the air … she, of course, brought some of that with her.

"Eames, did you know about this!"

"What?"

"The rat in Goren's drawer."

"What rat? What's going on?"

Bobby's looking down, now everyone knows … he's a rat.

Agent Amy Foster and her Partner, Martin Krikorian walk off the elevator and are announced by Detective Jeffries. They show their credentials and Amy nods at both Bobby and Alex.

"Detectives, this is my Partner, Martin Krikorian."

Martin extends his hand to the detectives and their Captain.

"Ah … Sir, this is Agent Foster, she was working undercover in Testarossa's club."

"Oh right … the missing person's case. How can we help you Agent Foster?"

Eames is more than a little miffed. She's not a hooker … she's with the FBI. She's tall, brunette-ish, beautiful and smart. Everything Bobby likes. To make matters worse, they were working undercover together? And the Captain _knew_? It may not have been the same case but it was bringing down the same scumbags and they obviously clicked … as "_Partners?"_

"Actually Captain, I was talking to Detective Goren last night … _is that what you call it?… _and he told me that someone placed a rat in his drawer. Well, that is a Federal matter … when a police officer is threatened in his own … house … so to speak. It concerned me. Detective Goren really watched my ass out there _… I bet he did … _and I owe him."

"What do you have in mind Foster?"

"Kricket here is ex CSU, if he could have a look at PD … ah Goren's desk … informal like … see if anything turns up."

"Detective, what do you think?"

"I , I … don't know. Eames?"

She puts her hands up and walks away … again. Bobby looks defeated, Amy notices.

"Go ahead Agent Krikorian … do your thing."

Martin and Amy work together like Partners should. Goren sits back and watches the interaction … the glances at each other … the unspoken yet spoken word. The way they hand each other things without asking for each item. He scratches his head and looks across the room to see Eames staring at him. When he catches her eye, she doesn't look away, she just keeps staring. He stands and walks out of the bullpen. Amy watches him leave, she looks at Eames who looks at her. Eames looks back to where Bobby went off to and to Agent Foster's surprise, she went after him.

Agent Foster wasn't worried … she had a stripper pole in her bedroom. It was Bobby's "Congratulations you got your shield back" present. He would see it tonight.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_shippers speak out ... non shippers SHOUT OUT! Bobby's the rope and Alex and Amy are playing tug-o-war (mind out of the gutter please) Oh and by the way ... Martin is HOT! ... Just a thought to throw out there. Thanks for reading ... please vote ...ah ... I mean ... review. Thanks! Judeey ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, so don't they!**

**Chapter five: "Lavender"**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Locked Door Leads to A Stripper Pole**

After seeing Agents Foster and Krikorian work side by side seamlessly, Goren needed to walk away … get away. Alex was staring at him … with what he saw as, disappointed , detestable eyes. He couldn't take it … he needed a cigarette. He headed for the roof. He took the stairs and found that the door to the roof was locked so he headed back down to the next floor … locked and the next … locked. He was stuck in the stairwell. Meanwhile, Alex went chasing after him … she didn't know that he had taken up smoking again, so checking the roof wasn't even on her radar. She couldn't find him anywhere. He was already on the bottom floor banging on the door to get the attention of the desk sergeant. The doors all locked automatically due to a malfunction and all floors were now addressing the problem … he was let free. He really needed that cigarette now. He needed to find a smoking area … fast. He felt like a junkie in need of a fix … Eames' attitude towards him made him off balance, on edge … unhappy.

Eames returned back to the bullpen in time to see Martin wrapping things up and Amy talking with Ross.

"Excuse me, Agent Krikorian, did you find anything?"

"Please, call me Marty. I won't know anything until we get back to the lab. My prelim … I can rule out his prints and yours … unless you did it. You didn't do it, did you … Detective?"

"No! _Agent_ Krikorian. I didn't put a rat in my Partner's drawer."

Martin sits on Goren's desk.

"Really, because I understand that you aren't too happy with him right now. He went on some rogue mission and got himself suspended leaving you alone and vulnerable, not to mention a black mark in your jacket. Then he goes undercover and doesn't tell you. _At this point in the interrogation of Eames, Foster joins them. _You nearly shoot him … he could have shot you, for that matter … after an eight year partnership, he lies to you, gets you in trouble with the brass. That would piss me off. I would put a rat in Foster's drawer … wouldn't I Foster?"

"More like a horses head Kricket."

Martin smiles … but it's that "FBI" smile. He suspects Eames and it pisses her off and it makes her even more pissed off at Bobby.

"I didn't do it!"

"Then what were you doing going through your Partner's drawers Eames?"

"Finger print my desk … his hands are all over mine."

Agent Krikorian does just that and he comes up empty.

"How do you explain that Detective Eames?"

"He's been on suspension for six months … we do have a cleaning crew."

"And they don't clean his desk?"

Martin shakes his head and looks over at Amy. He takes out his note book and jots down a few notes and packs up his kit. Ross has witnessed the whole exchange between the Agent and his Detective.

"You're barking up the wrong tree Agent. She may be upset with Goren but I know my Detective … she didn't do this. When all is said and done, they're best friends or at least, will be again someday."

Alex looks directly into Agent Foster's eyes then raises her chin to Martin.

"Okay Captain Ross, I'm done here … I found another set of prints that I can't identify against the ones that your staff supplied me with. You'll have my report in the morning. Detective Eames, it was a pleasure."

"Yeah, all yours _Marty_."

"Captain, Detective … I didn't mean to step on toes here. Bobby really looked out for me at Arcadia. The men that worked the club and the patrons were slime … Bobby kept them away from me. I just wanted to repay him … a dead rat in a police officer's drawer shouldn't be ignored and that's what he was going to do."

"Agent Foster I appreciate the gesture. It's nice to see somebody in Goren's corner."

It's her turn to look into Alex's eyes. She nods at Captain Ross and then at her Partner. They have a strong partnership … he knows her cues.

"I'm lucky she's my Partner Captain … she's always in _my_ corner, no matter what I do, I can count on Foster. It looks like Goren got a taste of what it was like to have her as a partner as well. _He looks over at Amy. _Don't get any ideas about jumping ship Fost, you're all mine, he has his own partner back."

They start to walk towards the elevator, she pats him on the shoulder.

"You're stuck with me Marty … Goren and I wouldn't get any work done."

She looks back at Alex and winks.

"Eames, where is Goren?"

"He left a while ago."

"Get him back here."

"Yes Sir."

She tries his cell phone … he doesn't answer. _Idiot!_

Amy tries his cell phone.

"Goren."

"_Hey Cowboy."_

"Are you done?"

"_Yup."_

"Good … find anything."

"_Marty found a mysterious set of prints … we'll run them. Hey, how about dinner tonight? Around eight … I'm cooking."_

"You cook?"

"_Do you know a woman that doesn't?"_

"Eh yeah … what are you cooking?"

"_Does it matter?"_

"No, I'll be there."

He made his way back to Major Case to find a very pissed off Alex.

"Goren, your new friends think I put the rat in your drawer!"

"Did you Eames?"

"Fuck you Bobby."

"Really? Right here … in the bullpen?"

Eames marches right up into his personal space. Inches from his face.

Whispering … "You wish, I bet your FBI friend can't get you over the hump!" _and she pokes him in his …um… beer belly. _

He looks down and becomes very self conscious about the weight that he has put on over the past few years. How was he going to lose it by his date tonight? It didn't matter the night before … she was drunk … he would have to get her drunk again.

He turned away from Eames mumbling.

"I guess I can stand to use my treadmill."

No case came in, which he was thankful for. He couldn't imagine being at a crime scene with her … bouncing ideas off of each other, examining evidence, interviewing witnesses. He couldn't even walk next to her, never mind be in sync with each others thoughts about a case. He already misses the nuances the innuendos, the high he gets solving a puzzle with his partner, his friend. But at the moment, they weren't friends, they weren't anything. He watched the clock tick away … too slow for his liking and when it struck five, he bolted.

His first stop was the liquor store, the doubt that Eames put in his head, deliberate no doubt, caused him to have low self esteem issues. Second stop, Lewis' Auto Body and Custom Cars.

"Hey Bobby, congratulations dude, you got your Badge back."

He holds out his hand to shake Bobby's but then opts for a hug. Bobby laughs and gives his friend a hug back."

"Thanks man. You got a minute to talk?"

"For you? I got a night and a bottle of Jack."

"I have a date tonight but rain check?"

"Yeah, definitely. So, what's up?"

"Detective Alex is pissed at me."

"Why, you two are tight."

"I went undercover to get my shield back. I really didn't have a choice or a say in the matter. I couldn't tell Eames. We ended up working on the same case and the shit hit the fan. Well, anyway … she's pissed."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Bobby, I've known you most of my life … there's an and."

"And … I think I'm in love with Eames."

"But."

"Jesus Lewis."

"Keep going."

"I've met someone else … a woman."

"A woman Bobby … _really_?"

"You know what I mean. She's beautiful, tall, light brown hair, brown eyes … legs that can break a man's back. FBI."

"So you're _in lust _with this FBI woman?"

"Maybe. That's the thing. I can't imagine having sex with Eames … can you?"

"Uh … hell yeah, you moron!"

"Christ … look who I'm talking to. Eames and I have been friends for a long time … but I love her. I'm so fucked."

"The point is moot Bobby … she doesn't want to have sex with you anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"She wants a real man … a mechanic!"

"Why do I talk to you?"

Bobby leaves smiling … he _does_ like his little talks with Lewis. He never gets anywhere with them but he always leaves laughing.

He goes home, takes his shower and puts on his most slimming clothes. He looks in the mirror and feels fat. _Now I know how women feel. Damn it Eames. _Eames knew exactly what she was doing but he looked amazing and Amy would let him know that there was nothing wrong with a few pounds.

When he arrived at Amy's place, the lights were all turned off and the apartment was flooded with scented candles. The problem was the scent … lavender … Eames' scent. She took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom door and then stopped him before entering … she blindfolded him.

"We play first, then we eat."

She had him get on the bed and she took his shoes off.

"Don't you want some wine first Amy?"

"No, I need to be sober tonight."

"Can I take my blindfold off and put it on you then?"

"No, I need to see."

"Ah … I don't think you want to see me naked."

She climbs up his outstretched body and whispers in his ear.

"I've already seen you naked NYPD … me likey."

She starts to undo his clothing but he can only smell Eames and only think about Eames. He's down to his boxers and she has kissed and licked every part of his semi-naked body. She puts on some stripper music and removes his blindfold, that's when he sees the stripper pole. Things are starting to come to attention … Eames is becoming a distant memory. Eames wouldn't have a stripper pole.

She performed for him for twenty minutes, it was the helicopter that got him. He got up and picked her up and tossed her on the bed and then leaped on her. They laughed and wrestled and she grabbed on to the headboard. He caressed her body as she performed her horizontal rumba on him. She started to scream out in ecstasy … she was a screamer and he was about to cum. He had his eyes shut when the ceiling fan caused the lavender scented candle to blow his way.

"Oh God Alex … you feel so good."

That's when the "music" stopped.

"Excuse me … what did you just call me?"

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I foresee another rat in his drawer! Please, please review ... I'm having fun with this one, let me know if you are! If you've gotten this far, thanks for reading!! Judeey;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ya,ya,ya I mean, no,no,no**

**Chapter six ... another twist!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Bobby Faces the Music**

_Oh shit … I just called her Alex._

"I didn't read you your rights here PD, WHAT did you just call me? Silence is not acceptable."

She dismounted the "cowboy."

"Ah … ah."

"Let me help you out here. Amy would have been acceptable, Candy even … FBI, Fibby or maybe even Apple. BUT I BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME ALEX!"

Bobby sits up and holds up one finger.

"No, no … I don't think that's what I called you."

Amy gathers his clothes and throws them at him.

"I'm not mad PD. You're just a good fuck. You got the size and the motion of the ocean all in one but if you're in love with someone else, you should go to her."

"Oh, please … I'm not in love with my partner."

"Look Bobby, I'm not in this for any kind of relationship … it's just sex. Good sex … actually, great sex and I'll miss it but if you and Eames have a chance at something meaningful … maybe you should pursue that."

Bobby starts to get dressed. Bobby being Bobby, feels terrible about the whole situation, being with Amy and thinking about Eames. Like he said to Lewis … he's fucked. Amy, of course, is lying, she was falling in love with him but noticed the hurt in his eyes when Eames said or did things to upset him and she couldn't help but notice that Eames was in love with him, that, was a woman thing.

"There's no chance for Eames and I but I can understand if you never want to see me again. I'm sorry."

"Oh, you and Eames have a chance Bobby _but_ if it doesn't work out, you know where you can satisfy your sweet tooth."

Bobby got into his car and started to drive to nowhere in particular. He already missed the warmth that he so desperately needed from Amy but craved from Alex. He knew that it wasn't right but that _was_ his MO with women, no commitment, no relationship … just sex … no complications. He didn't even have to know their name … until now. He thought about all the women over the years and how "what comes around, goes around," possibly pertains to him. At least one or five of the women that he had slept with, might have said that to him. He found himself parked down the street from Eames' house. He was there for about fifteen minutes before he got the courage to walk up to her door, that's when he saw Martin leaving. She was scantily clad and Martin's tie was off and he was fastening his belt. They were both smiling as he bent over to kiss her goodnight. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Alex swat him upside the head. Martin started to walk away with his head down laughing, then turned back.

"Al, _she hates when people call her Al!, _If you put the rat in his drawer I'm gonna find out."

He throws his hands out to the side and sticks his chin up at _her_ this time.

"Ya know Marty … now that I think about it … it could have been me … would you like to come back in and _investigate me_ a little bit more?"

"No, I think I'm all set for now, I have to get home to the wife and kids. Thanks for _dinner_."

He gets in his car and leaves. Eames' jaw drops to the ground. Bobby was now close enough to hear and see the whole thing. His jaw was also on the ground. He can see her start to tremble and cry. She slams the door. He debates on whether he should go up to the door and knock, pretending he didn't see a thing or just go home. He knocks. She screams.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!"

"Eames? Please can't we get past this?"

She opens the door … she's crying. Bobby stretches his arms out and Alex falls into them.

"Eames, I'm sorry."

_Sniffling. _"Yeah, you already said that."

He can't help but hold her tight and run his hand through her hair.

"I never meant to make you cry."

"You didn't … it wasn't you."

"I'm not tear worthy?"

"Do you want to come in Bobby?"

"Yeah, cause I think you're flashing the neighbors."

Alex looks down at what she is wearing and is mortified that Bobby is seeing her that way. She runs into her bedroom and puts her sweats on. Bobby has his hands behind his back and is pacing in her living room.

"Bobby, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

He stops pacing and tries to figure out what to say to her.

"I miss you, I miss us."

He hangs his head and starts pacing again. She stops him by placing her hand on his arm.

"Bobby, do you remember the guy that used to smile that smile, work a room with the confidence of a tiger hunting it's prey? The guy that could identify with a victim and put them right at ease and calm them down in mere moments? The guy that could confidently tell the victims family that "we'll catch um … I give you my word," … that guy … do you remember, that guy?"

Bobby knows who she's talking about but he's still looking down. His eyes are clouded and he shakes his head no.

"I remember him … I miss him. When you remember him, come find me but until then, you can go fuck yourself too."

She turns back to her bedroom and slams the door, leaving him in her living room. He glances at her bedroom door, takes one step towards it, thinks better of it and leaves.

He gets in his classic Mustang and because Bobby is a big man, his foot always hit's the brake when he gets in the car … the brake went right to the floor. He gets out of the car and looks under it, he uses his flashlight and can see the brake line has been cut. He calls Lewis. He waits by his car.

When Lewis showed up with his tow truck, Alex came outside.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just having trouble with my car."

"Trouble? Somebody cut his brake line Detective Alex."

Bobby shoots Lewis a look. Alex shoots Bobby a look.

"You weren't gonna tell me about this either? First the rat and now your brake line. What next Bobby, a bullet to your brain?"

"We don't know that my brake line was cut Eames."

Lewis was under the Mustang preparing it for the tow. He started yelling from underneath it.

"Yup, someone cut the brake lines … both sides too."

"We need to get your car to impound. Don't touch anything Lewis."

"I know what I'm doing Detective Alex. Just tell them that I'm coming."

Bobby puts both hands in his hair and wraps them around the back of his neck.

"I'll call it in."

Bobby starts walking.

"Goren, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Come back inside, lets talk."

In a very angry and sarcastic tone …

"That guy Eames, I don't remember him so I'm gonna go fuck myself … looks like I already did."

Bobby walked off into the dark night.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I don't think our big Detective is afraid of the dark but what lurks behind the bushes? Reviews anyone? Please?? I'm begging. Thanks for reading, Judeey;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The ususal disclaimer.**

**Chapter 7 A big Huh? and some fluff**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Impound The Car ... and Bobby**

Eames went back inside her house. Her first call was to the NYPD's impound lot the second was to Captain Ross and the third was to Agent Amy Foster.

"_Impound."_

"This is Detective Eames, Major Case. Lewis' Auto Body is bringing in my Partner's car, someone tampered with his brakes. I want you to go over that car with a fine tooth comb."

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Who am I speaking with?"

"_Officer Noel Davies ma'am."_

"Okay Noel, that car … it's a 1967 rag top Ford Mustang, it's in mint condition. That car is his baby … not a scratch … understand officer Davies?"

"_I hear you loud and clear Detective Eames."_

"Make sure that you do!"

After that call, she hesitates but knows she needs to inform Ross of the latest development. Someone was screwing with her Partner and she was going to get to the bottom of it. He had something else in mind. Unaware of Eames feelings towards her Partner and the on-going affair between Goren and Foster, Ross gave Eames Foster's phone number and told her to keep an eye on him and call her and have the FBI handle the investigation. He felt that it was an internal matter that should be handled externally.

"_Agent Foster."_

"Foster, It's Detective Eames. My Partner's brake lines were cut tonight."

"_Is PD okay?"_

"Who?"

"_Goren."_

"Oh, yeah … fine … he hit the brakes before he pulled away from my house."

"_He was with you tonight?"_

"Yes he was."

"_Good … I told him to go to you … he cares for you … he's in love with you Eames."_

"What?"

"_The brakes? Where is his car now?"_

"Impound, NYPD. What do you mean, he's in love with me?"

"_I should get on this, get the car to the FBI's impound in case it's internal at Major Case."_

"Please answer my question."

"_Look Eames, you have his panties all tied up in a bunch. If you don't tap that … I'll be waiting in the wings."_

"Did he tell you that he loves me."

"_Let me put it this way … my name is NOT ALEX!"_

Eames got the picture, she had been with enough lying cheating married men that being called the wrong name in bed was nothing new to her. Why would Bobby keep so many secrets from her, especially one this big … he loved her? She was keeping the same secret … she loved him. Because of this, she did a stupid thing and slept with Martin … another married cheating louse. Now, he was out in the cold dark night … alone.

"I have to go. Find out who's doing this to my Partner and tell your Partner to say hi to his wife for me."

She hung up the phone and quickly put jeans and a sweater on to go find her Partner. Foster looked at the phone confused.

_Wife? Martin's not married. What did she mean by that?_

Alex got in her car and headed in the direction that Goren walked off into. It was dark and there were so many ways he could have gone. He could have taken the subway but she knows her Partner as well as she knows herself … he would walk the two hours it would take him from her place to his. She searched for nearly an hour before giving up. She went to his apartment and waited him out. She sat outside his door and waited and waited and waited and fell asleep on the floor in the hallway of his apartment building. He finally made it home and found a sleeping Eames at the foot of his door. _God she's looks like an angel when she's sleeping … but when she's awake … look out. _He picked her up and brought her inside. He brought her right to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed, she was in a deep sleep. He stood over her as she made herself comfortable on his bed. In her sleep, she could smell his smell, he saw her inhale his pillow, she smiled and pulled it towards her and drifted back into her dream world. _If only she could love me. _He walked out and grabbed a water from the frig and drifted off to sleep on the couch. He had a pre-set alarm so it startled Eames when it went off, he was a much earlier riser than she. She was confused, disoriented and disappointed that she was waking up alone, if she was being honest with herself. She got up and went searching for Bobby, surely he would be home, who else would have placed her in his bed? She found the oversized Detective sleeping on the undersized couch. _It's now or never. _She climbs on top of Bobby.

"Wake up Detective."

He opens one eye … he's a little frightened.

"Ah, Ee … Eames?"

"Come on, you can do it … wake up."

He opens the other eye but can't figure out why the woman of his dreams … the one that hates his guts … is on top of him.

"Wa wa why are you on top of me ?"

"Do you love me Goren?"

"Wa wa what?"

"You heard me … it's a simple question."

He shuts both eyes … he's dreaming … he knows he's dreaming. He opens his eyes, she's still there … nope, not dreamin.

"I, I, I don't think that's a simple question Eames."

She plants her elbows on his chest and puts her chin in her hands.

"Do I need a daisy … ya know … he loves me … he loves me not."

He scratches his head.

"Of course over the years being your Partner … I have grown to be very fond of you … I, I care for you … a lot!"

"Cut to the chase Goren. Are you in love with me?"

"I don't know how to answer that question!"

He gets up off the couch causing Eames to fall on her backside and he starts pacing … like a caged animal.

"Stop that! I love you Bobby … did you see how simple that was!"

"How do you mean you love me? Do you love me like a friend? Relative? How Eames … how do you mean that?"

She shakes her head in disbelief, _men can be so stupid, I forget sometimes that when you peel down all his layers, fundamentally he's still a man. _She decides to show him. His arms are crossed his feet are apart and his posture is standoffish. She walks up to him and uncrosses his arms and places his hands on her waist. She puts her hands on his chest and scoots in close then rises up on her tippy toes and kisses him. He doesn't kiss her back … he's too stunned.

"What's wrong Bobby? You don't want to kiss me?"

"It feels weird."

A pissed off look over takes her features … he has seen that look too many times before, especially recently. She turns out of his , well sort of, embrace. He grabs her and kisses her … he likes to drive. Her knees buckle … his does too. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.

"Bedroom!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Eames, we can't."

"Bobby, I love you … let me show you."

"We're late for work."

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Why can't I write a non Bobby / Alex story? I'm throwing a fit right now!! Does Eames always have to get her man? Can't somebody else have him? (like me) Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again, Judeey ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: same same**

**Chapter 8 didn't think I was going to get this far ... thanks for reading!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**FBI VS NYPD**

Agents Foster and Krikorian head down to the NYPD's impound lot to seize Bobby's vehicle. They have all of the proper paper work filled out but they were getting stone walled by officer Noel Davies. He asked them to stand and wait in the tiny waiting area provided for people coming in to claim their cars.

"What the fuck does this kid think he's doing?"

"Calm down Marty, he's just protecting his own ass. He's making phone calls to his CO before he releases the car to us, no biggie."

"Yeah well, I'm growing a beard over here waiting."

"We've been here for five minutes. Shut up."

"Whatever."

"Hey, Eames wanted me to say hi to your _wife_, what's that all about?"

Martin puts on a devilish grin.

"Oh, that. She called me after the scene at 1 PP to tell me that she didn't put the rat in his drawer and that she was very concerned, so I asked her out for a drink. One thing lead to another and we ended up back at her place. So, we're foolin around and in the "height of passion," she called me Bobby."

Amy starts laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny! No women has ever called me by another dudes name besides maybe Jesus Christ or Oh God."

Now Amy is really laughing.

"So why tell her that your married?"

"I don't know. It just came out. She wanted me to come back inside for round two and I said that I was done for now or something like that and I had to get home to the wife and kids."

"You have kids too?"

"It just came out! My name is NOT BOBBY!"

"Those two are pathetic. He called me Alex."

"In the "height of passion?"

She nods her head. It's Martin's turn to laugh. They both sit down heavily in the chairs provided in the waiting area.

"Excuse me, Agents Foster and Krikorian."

"Yeah, can we have the car?"

"No I'm afraid not, there's been a development."

"What's that Davies?"

"There's a dead body in the trunk."

**Meanwhile … Bobby and Alex**

If Alex had her way with Bobby, they would have been late for work. She wanted to save time by showering together but he declined again, saying that their first time together shouldn't be rushed and should be more romantic. She accepted that knowing her Bobby so well. They shared a cab ride into the city and Alex made her one and only move … holding his hand. He was hesitant at first but then began to make small circles on her wrist using his ring finger. She wanted to snuggle in close but she didn't want to scare him. He surprised her by moving closer … it was the most pleasant ride to work the two of them had ever experienced.

When they stepped off the elevator at the eleventh floor, coffees in hand and engaged in a pleasant conversation, Ross was waiting for them.

"Detectives, my office."

Bobby raised his eyebrows to Eames and Eames shrugged her shoulders to him.

"Close the door please."

"Yes Sir."

"Detective, a dead body was found in the trunk of your car this morning with this note attached to it."

Bobby reaches across Captain Ross' desk to retrieve the note.

_You 're next Detective._

"Have they identified the dead body yet Captain?"

"It's Patrick Copa."

Bobby sits down next to Eames and rubs his face. Then he buries his face in his hands.

"Captain, who's going to lead this investigation?"

"Right now it's a pissing contest between the NYPD and the FBI. Agents Foster and Krikorian are trying to seize your Partners car but they're Missing Person's so they will be taken off the case."

Simultaneously.

"Good!"

"Look the two of you are two close to this, I can't let you have it."

"Well who better Captain? If someone wants to come after me, then I should be out there investigating that."

"And what about your Partner Detective? What if they come after you and she gets in the way. It's one thing when you decide to risk your own life but another when you take someone else down with you. We already have black marks in our jackets because of you, now you want us dead?"

"Captain! That's not fair. Bobby I don't hold that against you."

"Well you should Eames. Captain, it's my right as a detective to investigate a crime without my Partner. I'd like to exercise that right."

"What!? Forget it Bobby, we do this together or you lose me for good!"

"I think the two of you still have some issues to work on and I still haven't given this to you yet. I'm going to meet with the Chief now, you'll have my answer when I get back."

Ross leaves the two of them in his office. Bobby is now staring out the window and he can feel the heat coming off of Eames … but it's not passion, it's anger.

"Why are you doing this again Bobby? Why do you always shut me out?"

"You heard what Ross said … I can't bring you down with me or worse. _He turns to look at her and she can see the love and hurt in his eyes. _If someone wants me dead then so be it. If you were to get injured or killed because of me, _he steps towards her, _how could I live with myself? I'd rather you walk away from me right here right now knowing that you 're safe, then risk your life because someone wants me dead."

"Bobby, I'm a cop … it's a risk we take, every damn day. For you, I take that risk without giving it a second thought. I don't have your back, I'm by your side."

"What changed for you Eames? After going undercover to get my shield back, you wanted to hang me out to dry, now you're holding my hand in the cab. What changed for you Eames?"

"I don't want to talk about this here."

"Then lets go some place else. I need to know."

Eames and Goren head down to one of their favorite little diners to have a heart to heart chat … one that she wasn't ready for … he didn't know this but he wasn't ready either.

**The Rolling Diner**

"Ah … my two favorite Detectives … where have you been."

"Purgatory Sal."

"What does that mean Bobby?"

"It means … can Eames and I sit in the booth way in the back?"

"Yeah … of course."

They sit across from each other and Eames grabs a napkin from the dispenser and starts ripping it up. Bobby puts his hands on top of hers to get her to stop.

"Bobby, I hate to cry."

"I know."

"I'm a cop, cops don't cry."

"Yes we do."

"The night we pointed are guns at each other. That night, I went home and cried. All night, I didn't want to shut my eyes and dream of what might have happened … so I cried. I knew that I lashed out at you because I loved you. I knew that I was _in_ love with you when I saw you with Foster. I hated you so much right then. You made me cry."

"I'm sorry."

"How could you not love me Bobby?"

"But I do."

"Then why did you go to her?"

"She was just a good time. You're not a good time."

"Gee, thanks Goren."

"You know what I mean."

"Menus guys … hope your hungry, Sal said you're getting extra of whatever you order."

"Oh, I am hungry … it's lunchtime already? How did that happen?"

"Do you know what you want?"

"I'll have chicken parm with ziti."

"I'll have the same but with mashed potatoes."

"Mashed potatoes Eames?"

"What? I'm Irish."

"Oh."

She takes her shoes off and starts running her foot up and down his leg.

"I want to be your good time Bobby."

"I, I … oh God. Alex how long have we known each other."

"Eight years."

"Going from Partners to best friends to, _whispering, _lovers, is a big transition. I don't think we should rush into anything."

"Are you still sleeping with her?"

"No."

"Then what's your problem."

"I might have a problem, I don't know if I'm going to have a problem."

She runs her foot further up his leg.

"What sort of problem?"

Their food arrives.

"Excuse me, do you have any kind of beverage in a bottle?"

"Yes ma'am. We have bottled water and we have coke."

"May I have a coke please."

"So, Goren, what sort of problem?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Her coke arrives and she waits to catch Bobby's eye and then begins to "perform" for him.

Act 1 scene 1: Detective Eames demonstrates the proper technique of performing fellatio on one's Partner.

Bobby starts squirming in his seat.

"Does that help your little problem?"

Bobby puts his head back and a moan escapes his mouth.

"I don't think I have a problem anymore Eames … thanks."

"Yum … these potatoes are sooo creamy … want some?"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_What a tease! Tease me with some reviews ... please!? Thanks for reading ... Judeey;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I've said it many times, if I owned um, Season eight would be ... um ... uh-oh**

**Chapter 9 That coke bottle comes back ... no pun intended**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Eames Carries Bobby's Water**

After Eames little stunt in the diner, Captain Ross calls the two Major Case Detectives back to his office. When they arrive, they find Foster, Krikorian, their boss, Special Agent Mark Donnelly and the Chief of D's all in the Captain's office arguing.

"This isn't a mob case! This is internal and it's NYPD business."

"Well Chief, my two Agents have been working on the "rat in the drawer" incident and believe that the two are related."

"And what makes you think it's mob related?"

"Goren stepped on some toes out there … he stopped a major drug trafficking ring when he brought down Testarossa."

"He didn't do that alone … why target him and why kill Copa?"

"Copa falsely accused Sang … a known gang leader. Sang and Testarossa were known associates. Copa pissed off Sang, Goren pissed off Testarossa's _customer's, _put two and two together …"

"And sometimes you get five Sir."

They all look to the door to see Goren standing there.

"I think you're all making a big mistake assuming that the mob is coming after me. I'm not that important. What I did is over and done with for them. If Sang wanted Copa dead … then his murder would be on Sang … investigate him and move on. No, this isn't a mob thing, this is personal."

"Goren."

"Yes Chief."

"Who would have a personal vendetta against you besides the dead man in your trunk?"

"Give me the chance to investigate the rat, the cut brake lines and Copa's murder and I'll tell ya."

"Bobby, I think you should let Martin and I consult on the investigation."

"Chief, I think that sounds reasonable. My Agents started the work up on Goren's desk, they should be in on the collar."

"Well, I would have something to say about that."

"What is it Goren?"

"Agent Foster and I have been having an on-going affair and I think it would be improper for us to work together."

Eames of course knew that Bobby told her the truth when he told her that he was no longer sleeping with Amy. He was saying this to get the Agents thrown off the case and out of their lives … for good.

"Is this true Agent Foster?"

"On-going is stretching the truth Sir. It's over."

"I think this concludes our little meeting Donnelly … go play in your own sandbox, I'm sure the FBI has another assignment for your Agents."

As soon as the elevator doors close. The Chief lights into Goren.

"An affair? Can't you keep it in your pants Detective?"

"We were working the club together Sir. It was our cover … one thing led to another but not until we closed the case. I didn't think we would end up working together."

The Chief is just exasperated with Goren. He holds both his hands up and glance over at Ross, whom just looks down.

"Okay Goren, you got your wish. The case is yours. You take point on this one … Eames, you carry his water."

_Oh God … he didn't just say that!_

"What!?"

"It's an expression Eames. I just meant, he'll be "senior partner" on this one."

Eames storms out of Ross' office.

_I guess I'm not going to get the coke bottle treatment anytime soon._

The Chief heads out and Ross looks to Goren with pity in his eyes … he didn't know what Eames had said to Goren after the Stout interrogation but he was getting an idea.

Goren goes out to his desk and flips open his lap top … he doesn't dare look at Eames.

"So, Goren … where do we start?"

"Eh mm … I thought we should look at surveillance tapes of the night the rat was put in my drawer … the comings and goings off the elevator, see who belongs … who doesn't."

"I'll get on it."

"I'll start going through our recent case files."

They worked apart the remainder of the day. He was at his desk looking at files and using the NYPD's data base and Eames was looking at tapes in the conference room. He could hear her on the phone to the video control room yelling. He went in to see what was wrong.

"Don't tell me that **you don't know**, that's unacceptable. There has been a threat to my Partner's life … find the fucking tape or find a new fucking job!"

"Eames, hey, cool it … what happened?"

"Don't tell me to cool it Goren! The person that put the rodent in your drawer is probably on that missing tape. Where the fuck is it?"

"I, I don't know."

"You know what this means Bobby?"

"Yeah, yeah I do … it's someone here … in our own house."

He excused himself, showed her his pack of cigarettes and pointed to the roof. She knew he needed to be alone … she let him be. He was gone to long for her liking so she decided to join him on the roof … to make sure he didn't get pushed off or jump.

He was sitting on the ledge … which was not really a ledge … it was a suicide safe building … ironic for 1 Police Plaza ... in deep thought. All of the sudden, seemingly from out of thin air, a tiny little hand came over his head dropping down a coke bottle in front of his face.

"I thought you could use this … and me."

He turned around and pulled Alex into an embrace. He buried his face into her chest, she could feel his tears.

"Bobby, talk to me."

"Cops do cry … even six foot four cops."

He held her a little tighter. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Not here Bobby."

"Yes, here."

He starts to unbutton her shirt while she devours his neck. Her head is spinning out of control, she reaches for his belt, he reaches for hers. His hands are on her face as he kisses her again … they can't breathe … they can't think. She lowers herself down to his "man" area and the problem he thought he was going to have with Eames was unfounded. He was fully erect and waiting for the "coke bottle treatment." It's the real thing alright! He looks to the sky to give thanks and he does.

"Oh my God … thank you God … Jesus Christ! Eames! Christ … Oh God!"

His phone goes off … it's Ross … he's looking for his two Detectives.

They start to get dressed and Bobby insists on helping Eames … he's really no help. She buttons a button he unbuttons another. She fastened her belt, he unfastened it.

"Stop, the Captain wants us."

He bends over to whisper in her ear … with that sexy baritone timber.

"But _I _want _you _Eames."

"Here, drink your coke, we'll talk later."

They report to Ross and let him know about the missing tape. He sends them home and marches down to the video control room … someone was getting fired.

Bobby brought some files home and Eames stopped and picked up Chinese. They worked for a few hours with Bobby poking at Eames and Eames swatting his hand away. They ate their Chinese and drank wine … he wanted to return the favor of the roof top surprise but he wanted to be passionate … he was putting too much pressure on himself. She finally gathered all the files and they sat back together on the couch. Alex could feel the tension building in her Partner … _did he need another demonstration? He did get the live version, he was fine … more than fine!_

Bobby put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled in close, he sighed. Things were not working. He reached for his wine and she stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything."

She straddles him … not the sexy type of straddle. She's sitting back on his thighs to get a good look into his eyes. He smiles and plays with her buttons but doesn't undue them. He looks down, not making eye contact. She leans into him to capture his mouth … he doesn't respond … he's shutting down.

"Who could it be Alex?"

She slides forward … now, the sexy straddle. She unbuttons her shirt, he's looking right into her eyes. She unbuttons _his_ shirt … his eyes haven't left hers. She doesn't stop until their chests are bare. He's still studying her eyes. She presses her bare breasts against his bare chest … his eyes may not have left hers but his member _saw _her breast. He kisses her softly, tenderly.

_Whispering into her mouth, _"Who Alex?"

"Just make love to me Bobby … we'll catch um … I give you my word."

He continues to kiss her and she feels his hand travel to her belt. He gently removes the remainder of their clothes as he carries her to his bedroom, dropping a sock here, a thong there. By the time he laid her on his bed, neither one of them had on a stitch of clothing. He was on top of her when she asked him to kiss every inch of her body. He started at her left ear, then the right and continued on from there. By the time he reached her center, he had forgotten about the rat, the dead body and his beloved Mustang. He no longer cared about who did what to who and who wanted to do what to him. His number one objective was to hear …

"OH GOD! … YES, YES,YES! BOBBY, OH MY GOD … WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I finished my "homework" ... well ... workwork, so i had this dribble in mind for chapter nine(hehehehe ... I'm a poet) Thanks for reading ... please review ... non-shippers ...sorry! I love B/A together, I can't help myself ... I tried! Have a fun happy week all ! Judeey ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Not me ... them ... they own CI ... good thing ... Daniels is swinging Eames' thong in my script!**

**Chapter 10 ... a shooting occurs.**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Restless Night's Sleep … an Even Restless Day at Work**

Alex stayed with Bobby all night, leaving early enough to go home, shower, change and make it to work on time. Her night sleep was a restless one … not for the reason she was hoping. Goren's thoughts kept betraying him … someone in his house was out to get him. Alex would rub his back and talk softly to him and try to calm him … when he did dose off, his nightmares from Tates would betray his slumber. She would dose off and see Bobby in the site of her gun and wake in a panic. They held each other and talked about what it meant to them to have each other in each other's lives. They rehashed her kidnapping and his unrelenting disregard for authority. His digging up Joe's murder and her turning her back on him during the Schorr Mouth Wash investigation. Tates and Testarossa and she finally got it … because he admitted it wasn't his shield he needed … it was her. The few hours of sleep they did get was plagued with nightmares … the several hours they spent talking, solved a lot of there problems. It reaffirmed that neither one of them were in this relationship for just "a good time" but in it for a long time … a meaningful time. They loved each other … and they were gonna catch um … together … Goren and Eames.

Eames arrived at 1PP first and that was a first. She would be lying if she said that didn't make her nervous … it made Ross nervous too. In the nearly three years since he took over as Captain, Goren was always the first to arrive on the day shift.

"Eames, get your Partner on the phone."

"Yes Sir." _At least he's starting to care, there's one good thing to come from this … the sex is my private bonus._

"_Goren."_

"Bobby, where are you?"

"_Home … I, I, I'm still home Eames … I have a headache, I'll be in on the next train."_

He quickly disconnects without saying another word … Eames stares at her phone.

"Well?"

"He said he has a headache and he'll be in on the next train."

"Okay, when he gets in … lets go through everything we have in the conference room."

He didn't have a headache, he received a phone call from Agent Amy Foster. She still cared for him, in the short time she had known him, he had left a lasting impression … she wanted to know who would harm such a wonderful man. She ran the prints and got a hit. Michael Altin. He was a guard at Tates Correction. He lost his job, his health insurance, his "prescription drugs" and did some time in Rikers for inhumane treatment of prisoners … he wasn't even a real Correction's Officer. Bobby had the "rat" but who was in his house helping him and why Copa?

Bobby never carried his service weapon … today he did. He went into his bedroom and put on his very thin, Kevlar vest, lifted up his pant leg and put on his ankle holster, placed his always present knife in his pocket and released the safety from his gun. He had Alex to think about now … he wasn't taking any chances. He pulled up a picture of Altin from the NYPD's data base before he left his house and printed the picture. He was not in his right mind at Tates … he had no clue what that man looked like … it could be anyone approaching him on the street. Bobby was nervous but now informed … he was ready.

The train was only a half mile down the street from Bobby's apartment … He started walking. His Detective senses were on high alert … there were foot steps behind him … he could hear them quicken. His heart began to race, his mind began to race. All of the sudden … a push a shove.

"Oh, sorry … damn dog, he's after a squirrel … sorry!"

_Calm the fuck down Goren … damn dog!_

He started walking again.

"GOREN! Or is it Brady?"

Bobby slowly turned around, was this the day that Alex would get the call? He thought he was prepared … he didn't know what he was going to face when he turned around.

"Keep your hands where I can see them "space cop."

Bobby lifts his hands to his side and continues to turn around.

Altin is pointing a gun at Bobby a makes a motion for him to get in the car parked on the side of the road.

"Get in … you're driving."

"Don't think so Altin … shoot me. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You don't think I will?"

"I don't care if you do. I'm not getting in that car."

"I'll kill ya Goren, I don't care how much the bitch wants to torture your ass."

Bobby's mind starts turning … _Bitch? Is she out too … how could they let her out? _His rage took over and he lunged for Altin's gun … a struggled ensued and the gun went off. Bobby was hit in the chest but was vested, it knocked the wind out of him and knocked him to the ground. It stunned Altin long enough for a breathless Bobby to draw his weapon and shoot him … he dropped at Bobby's feet and Bobby dropped his head back and shut his eyes. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and called Alex. It seemed to him that only seconds passed before he heard sirens. He just wanted to close his eyes for a moment. When the police and paramedics arrived, Bobby was out cold. The adrenaline of that moment kept him going but the force of being shot and sent to the ground caused him to hit his head on the pavement … he had a concussion.

Alex and Ross were rushing to the scene when they heard over the scanner, "_officer down."_

She started to drive faster and recklessly.

"Eames, you spoke to him. He's okay."

"With all due respect Captain … what the fuck do you think "officer down" is referring to?"

Ross thought it best not to speak anymore … they were almost there and she would see for herself.

They arrived in time to see a sheet being pulled over Altin's body. Bobby had already been transported to the hospital and Altin was the same height as Goren … Alex fainted.

Ross' caught her and Detective Daniels, whom was in the area , came to her aide as well.

"Detective Eames … Eames … that's not Goren … Eames!"

Ross and a groggy Eames …

"It's not … thank God!"

"What happened here Daniels?"

"Best I can tell is this mutt jumped your Partner and shot him in the chest."

"Bobby's been shot in the chest!? But he called me!"

"He was vested , Eames."

Ross and Eames look at each other curiously.

"Anyway, looks like he hit his head on the pavement and the paramedics thinks he has a concussion. They took him to St. Ann's for MRI's and observation."

Alex sits down on the curb and stares over at the dead body. _Headache my ass … he knew something. _She stood up abruptly and looked over at Daniels.

"Daniels … you want in on this?"

"When Goren comes to Eames … he'll be pulling IV's out of his arm and sitting at his desk!"

"He's right Detective."

"I just need back up at his apartment, it's right down the street."

Eames and Daniels go down to Goren's place and start searching.

"What are we looking for Eames … ah … besides these?"

He holds up Eames' thong … not knowing they're Eames of course … that is, until he sees her blush. Daniels is also a pretty darn good Detective. He turns his back to her and smiles. _Lucky dog!_

"Ah … oh well, he was late for work this morning, he's never late. Look for something that could have delayed him."

Daniels goes to his computer to check the history and Eames hit's the redial on his phone. Her number was the last number he dialed from his land line … no help there.

"Eames … check this out."

"Who's that?"

"Didn't you say he went undercover at Tates?"

"Yeah?"

"This guy … the dead guy … was a guard at Tates."

"And again he didn't fuckin have the courtesy to call me! No, he puts on a vest and starts walking like a sitting fucking duck. What does he have a God damn death wish? Does he even care that I've never loved anyone as much as I love him? What a God damn fucking asshole!"

"So I take it, the thong _is _yours?"

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I'm pretty much writing this one for me now ... my mind won't shut off on this one yet! I loved Detective Daniels so ... here he is holding the thong! Thanks as always for reading ... I do appreciate your thoughts, so please review. Judeey ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Not Mine Ours Or Yours ... all Theirs!**

**Chapter 11 Aptly Titled Snip, snip ... in "My Documents" ... you'll see why.**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Bitch is Back**

_Warden_ Irene Pellis was out and she was after Bobby with a vengeance. What Altin failed at doing on Bobby's own turf, Weeks was going to try again at St. Ann's. Weeks was another one of her flunkies at Tates Correction … that's an oxymoron … the only thing Tates corrected was … nothing. It would become text book fodder of what not to do but that's about it. Pellis was laughable at best … scary and sadistic at worst.

Bobby was conscious and giving the ER Doc a hard time, he needed to get to Eames or at least let Eames see him. He knew that she would be upset with him for once again going it alone … he thought he had it covered … as he always does. He was sitting up with his shirt off with a pretty healthy looking bruise forming on his chest … also an oxymoron, when Eames walked into the curtained room. He was looking at his chest when he heard her gasp at the site. He looked up at her and she felt compelled to put the tough Eames act on, even at the horrible site in front of her. Hands on her hips and eyes narrowed, nearly touching each other, Bobby cringed under her leering gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't you just record that and push the button every time you see me after an extended period of time, because it seems to me Robert Goren, that when I leave your side lately, you go off and do something stupid!"

He looks down … she's been scolding him a lot … he feels like a kid. He lifts his head up and has a mischievous smile on his face.

"What's so funny Goren?"

"I love you too Eames."

"Oh fuck off Goren."

She turns to walk out of the room but Bobby hops off of the gurney and grabs her arm and kisses her … right there in the ER. She pushes him away but forgets about the bruise … he doubles over in pain … the Doctor walks in and thinks she's trying to hurt him and calls for the guards. Bobby starts to laugh which hurts him more and causes the Doctor great confusion.

"No, no. This is my Partner Doctor Hyder, Detective Eames … it's fine, we were just clowning around."

"Clowning around? You were shot in the chest at point blank range and you have a concussion … you should be resting!"

"I just want to go Doc."

"I'm not releasing you for duty … you need to go home and rest."

"Yeah, I get that. I'll go home and rest Doc, not a problem."

Eames looks at Bobby with skeptical eyes. _Why don't I believe him?_

"Okay Detective, you'll just sign yourself out AMA anyways … I'll sign the discharge papers … but if you start having severe headaches and vomiting, I want you back here, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Bobby started to put his shirt on and realized he had to go home … his shirt had a hole in it. He never had any intention of staying in the hospital or staying home and watching the soaps all day. He knew "Warden Pellis" was behind this and he was planning on finding her and putting her behind bars for a much longer time … why was she out? She needed to be locked up for good and he planned on being the one to put her there.

"Bobby, what are you up to?"

"I have to go home Eames, you heard the Doctor."

"Stop lying to me. Keep it up and I'll cut it off."

"What? My tongue?"

"No, your dick."

He looked down and like any man would, covered his "man area" with his hand.

"Wwwhat!?"

"Nothing seems to work with you … it doesn't sink in …so … I've decided … I'm gonna cut it off. Do you want to keep your dick Bobby?"

He swallows hard. _I think she's serious … she can't be … but then again, this is Eames._

"Hey it benefits you too ya know. Did you ever hear that expression, "friends with benefits?"

"Did you ever hear the expression, "I'm getting annoyed with you Goren?"

"Ah yeah … many times."

As they're having their crazy discussion, Weeks is following them out of the hospital … Bobby knows … his spidey sense had kicked in somewhere around "cut it off."

He puts his arm around Eames pretending that he needs her assistance and he whispers in her ear.

"Eames, without sounding paranoid … we're being followed. You zig and I'll zag."

He bends over like he's hurting, she bends to assist him. Weeks stops and ducks into a room. Bobby goes right, Eames left and forward. Weeks starts to walk again looking for his prey … he doesn't realize that he has become the sitting duck. He walks by Bobby and Goren steps out.

"Freeze Police!"

Eames steps out in front of him to minimize any collateral damage. Weeks looks at them and Bobby can see the wheels turning.

"Don't be stupid man … she's not worth you doin' her time. We can cut you a deal … just drop the gun."

Eames is still in the dark. She knew that the man that shot Bobby was from Tates but who's this and who's _she_?

The security guards for the hospital have arrived to proudly assist the Major Case Detectives … they would be able to stretch this story for many Christmas parties to come.

Captain Ross had been notified about the events at the hospital. He called Eames' cell and told her to have the unies bring Weeks in and get Goren home and cleaned up … he wanted the whole story by four P.M.

"Okay Bobby … Ross wants the whole story by four. You have exactly two minutes to tell me or snip, snip!"

"Are we back to that?"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Anything but that Eames! Thanks for reading! Please review ... please. Judeey_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay ... so I Lied ... one more quick chapter before the New Year. Not much but this is for you "cifan" I guess this will be the next story I work on completing ... if that makes any sense. No new stories until all mine are complete and cleaned up! Enjoy ... slightly rated M for Amy's smutty mouth ... oh that Amy!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_CHAPTER TWELVE: YOU TWISTED MY ARM CIFAN!_

**Anybody for a Candy Apple**

Eames drove a concussed Goren home from St. Ann's. They arrested Weeks and the uniform officers brought him into 1 PP for questioning. Bobby wanted to change his shirt and get back to work. The Doctor wanted him to go home and rest. Ross wanted a report by 4 and Alex threatened to cut his manhood off if she didn't get some answers. Agent Amy Foster only wanted to make sure that he was okay … she was waiting for him in his apartment. She had called St. Ann's and after getting the run around, she told them that she was his sister from out of town and they told her that he had just been released. She was waiting.

Alex opened the door and found Amy pacing … Bobby was talking to Ross on his cell phone and was hanging back.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I have a key. _She held it up. _I was concerned. I sent him the information on Altin."

"You never gave it a thought to call his Partner or his Captain, you know Foster … send back up."

"He said he could handle it."

"Yeah and you know him so well. Bobby can handle everything."

"He's a big boy Eames … he doesn't need a mother."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Foster look Eames up and down.

"I bet you're a missionary girl … no imagination. _She whispers in Eames ear. _He likes to get his brains fucked out!"

Bobby walks through the door still on the phone with Captain Ross.

"If Warden Pellis has a family member working at 1 PP that would explain the missing tape. We should check recent hires and who called in sick recently or who just didn't show up for work. … No Sir … Eames and I will be in as soon as I change my clothes. … I don't care what the Doctor said, I'll rest when we get Pellis."

Bobby's head is throbbing from the concussion. He looks up and sees Amy and a very angry Alex … his head throbbing just increased ten fold.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just giving Eames here some pointers."

"What pointers?"

She walks over to Bobby and whispers … "I can see that you're okay but if you ever want to have your brains fucked out … _she looks back at Eames … _don't count on little miss goody two shoes." _She grabs his crotch , which makes him jump back, and walks out tossing his key over her shoulder. _

Bobby puts his hands up.

"Eames … Alex … I had nothing to do with that!"

"You slept with _**that**_!"

"Really I think like once."

"Once?"

"Maybe twice … but that's it. I don't want her … I want you … No … I want to sit."

He starts to get very dizzy from the concussion and finds his way over to the couch. Alex helps him and goes into the kitchen to get him some water. When she returns she finds him passed out on the couch. He had fallen over and was out cold. She called 9-1-1.

She rode in the ambulance with him. He never regained consciousness. An emergency Cat Scan was ordered and the on call Neurosurgeon was standing by. Alex called Captain Ross and he had more bad news … the ER Doc that treated Bobby for his concussion worked at Tates … she felt like she was in the twilight zone. Ross and a team of Detectives were on their way to the hospital … Eames was alone and there were enemies all around her … so she thought. This Detective was feeling a little paranoid.

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_That was fun and it was all for you know who!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine ... There's! **

**Summary to this chapter: Bobby is in peril once again ... and so isn't his ... _hair_?**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_CHAPTER LUCKY 13: Not the hair!_

**There Are Enemies Amongst Us**

Eames was desperate to find where they took Bobby after the Cat Scan. A Neurosurgeon was standing by in case the worse possible scenario rang true, a Subdural Hematoma. He was being rushed into surgery to relieve the pressure … she drew her gun to stop the surgeon.

"I want to see your credentials … NOW!"

The Surgeon held his hands up and was visibly shaken.

"Detective, please … Mr. Goren could die … he has a traumatic brain injury. What are you doing?"

"That's my Partner in there … how do I know that you're not trying to kill him?"

The Doctor is looking at her very confused, all he wants to do is save his patient's life … was she having some kind of a break down. He had no clue that the ER Doc was trying to kill him, in fact, had already scanned him and saw the Subdural Hematoma. He also had no idea that Weeks was stocking them in the halls of the hospital under the direct orders of Dr. Hyder … Warden Pellis' psychotic Partner at Tates.

"Detective Eames … stand down! Dr. Farnsworth was checked out by Jeffries … let him do what he has to do."

Captain Ross gently approached Eames and eased the gun down by her side.

"Go … go Dr. Farnsworth … I'll explain my Detective's actions after you save Detective's Goren's life."

Detective Eames slid down the wall still clutching her gun, she glanced up at her Captain with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Captain. I was alone … I didn't know who to trust with my Partner's life."

Captain Ross slides down the wall beside her.

"We have a subpoena for Goren's ER records and Hyder is no where to be found. If Farnsworth wants to sue the NYPD over your actions, I'm sure we can counter sue over whatever Dr. Hyder may or may not have done to Detective Goren."

Eames shakes her head.

"I just want to wake up from this nightmare Captain."

"I guess this means that you and Goren are good."

"We're better."

Ross smiles knowingly.

"I think you care for your Partner more than you're willing to admit."

"We were always friends Captain … he should have come to me."

"He was under direct orders. I know you think that I don't like the man … that we don't get along but the fact is, we do … get along … sometimes. I asked him when he agreed to take the assignment why he was willing to go it alone. Do you know what he said?"

"No … what did he say?"

"Well … he didn't think I heard him but I did. He said … I miss Alex … not Eames … Alex. I said excuse me? Then he said … "Because I'm a damn good Cop, Captain!" Really pissed off like … but it was just a cover up for what he really said."

She pulls her knees up into her chest and drops her head down … he can see her body begin to shake. Eames is crying. Captain Ross puts his arm around her and she leans in. _She's in love with her Partner … good for him … lucky guy … for once in his life._

"Excuse me, Captain, Eames … we got an address on a relative of Irene Pellis … Logan and Wheeler are on stakeout and we have a warrant in the works for a wire tap."

"Great … get a warrant for the luds."

"Done."

"Good job Jeffries."

"Thank you Sir. Eames … stay with Bobby … we'll take care of Pellis."

"Thanks Tom. Did you find out who took the video surveillance tape at 1 PP?"

"Yeah … crazy thing … it was Copa … I think we can tie him to Pellis. She probably killed him when she didn't need him anymore. Altin planted the rat, Altin's half brother worked in the control room at 1PP as a temp and Copa knew him from the 2-4 … he came by to "visit" him and Altin's kid brother slipped him the tape."

"Why kill Copa … he hated Bobby too?"

"We'll ask her when we catch her."

Jeffries left to go take care of business. Ross stood up and offered Eames a hand up.

"Come on … let's go sit in the waiting room, it's more comfortable in there."

"I can stay here alone Captain … you should get back."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I know that Goren is out of the woods."

Eames laughed a bit … "He's going to be so pissed that he's not in on that bust."

"Warden Pellis?"

"Yeah. I can just see him in that interrogation room … leaning over her … using his height to intimidate her."

"Or acting like the bumbling Detective and then going in for the kill … I love when they don't see that coming."

"You would think that they wouldn't fall for that … he is a Major Case Detective … we aren't donut eating morons."

"No, but perps are … morons, scum bags, low lifes, shit heads … need I go on?"

"I get the point Captain."

They reminisce on a few cases and she tells Ross about a few before his time. A few hours pass when a nurse comes out of the operating room to deliver the news on Detective Goren.

"Excuse me … are you with Robert Goren?"

They both stand and nod.

"They're wheeling him to recovery. They had to perform a Craniotomy to relieve the pressure but so far so good … he's awake and alert. In fact … he's upset that we had to shave off part of his hair. That's always a good sign."

"When can we see him?"

"In about an hour. We'll move him to his room and you can see him then. I'll come back and let you know."

Alex sat down relieved. If all she had to worry about now was his hair … she would be grateful but Pellis was still out there … or was she there … in the hospital. That thought flashed through both Eames and Captain Ross's mind at the same time … they looked at each other and sprang into action.

"Oh nurse … nurse!"

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Amy will back for one more visit with a wrap up to this story ... she gets involved with Jeffries wire tap ... it's an FBI sort of thing. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Couple of things: No screaming, yelling throwing of objects ... this is Fiction ... FanFiction. If you have read my stories before ... you already know that I am certifiably Insane ... that being said ... I give you the conclusion to "Bobby Meet's His Match In Purgatory, Amy's Story."**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

CHAPTER 14: The End ~~~

**Amy's Last Stand**

Eames and Ross catch up with the OR nurse and explain to her that they need a guard on Detective Goren. She can't allow anyone in recovery and Ross sees Eames go for her gun again, he steps in front of her before the nurse notices_._

"Nurse ah?"

"James … Alyssa James."

"Ms. James …"

_"Mrs.!"_

"_Okay_ … Mrs. James … If you don't allow us to protect Detective Goren and something happens to him … you won't be putting a band aide on the skinned knee of a child at a daycare center let alone working at a hospital on the Island of Manhattan ever again!"

"I have to check with the hospital administrator … officer …ah?"

"It's Captain! Captain Daniel Ross of Major Case!"

The nurse storms off to discuss the situation with her superiors.

"Thank you Captain … you told her."

"I thought it was better than shooting her Eames."

"Bobby wouldn't think so … if it were me in there."

"He wouldn't have asked."

**Meanwhile back at 1PP **

Detective Jeffries is getting stonewalled by the Feds on the wiretapping deal.

"Goren's life is in danger. We pulled the luds on Keller's phone and Pellis has been in contact on a regular basis. Logan and Wheeler are on stakeout duty, if we tap Keller's phone and triangulate the signal … we got her."

"_We want in on the bust … Pellis broke state and federal laws … we want her. If you want that wiretap, than we're sending in our Agents to assist."_

"I don't have the authority to …"

"_Where's Ross?"_

"He's at the hospital Sir."

"_I'll send my Agent down there … you'll have that wiretap Jeffries … give me an hour."_

**St. Ann's**

While Ross and Eames were arguing with hospital staff … Agent Amy Foster flashed her badge at the recovery Charge Nurse … who was quite impressed with the sharply dressed female FBI Agent … and let her in to see Detective Goren.

She approached the side of his hospital bed with caution … she didn't want to startle him.

Whispering … "Hey Bobby … how you doing Cowboy?"

He turned his head and smiled.

"Hey FBI … what are you doing here?"

"I got you into this mess … I'm gonna get you out."

"Are you here to spring me?"

"No, sorry … you just had major surgery … I'm here to find Pellis … you haven't seen her have you?"

He smiled again.

"If I do … I'll call for help."

"I'm not leaving your side PD."

"Eames might have something to say about that."

She put her hand on his arm and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you Bobby … I plan on telling Eames."

"Tell Eames what!?"

Amy turned to see Eames and Ross standing behind her. She straightened up to her full height … she was considerably taller than Eames at five foot eight. Alex wouldn't be intimidated by her though, she stood her ground.

"I'm here to protect him … we have a wiretap on Keller's phone and we also have reason to believe that Pellis is here in the hospital … I'm not leaving his side. The FBI has taken the Pellis case over, since you and your Captain know what Irene Pellis looks like, I suggest you start searching this hospital."

Captain Ross pulls Eames aside.

"Don't make me take your gun away from you Detective … shooting a Federal Agent is a serious offense."

"Can I hit her?"

"Maybe later."

He turns back to Agent Foster and asks her to step out into the hall as to not to disturb the other recovering patients. She reluctantly goes with him leaving Eames behind with Bobby.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Do I have a head? I can't feel it."

Eames smiles but has tears in her eyes … he tries to reach up but he's too weak. She grabs his hand and kisses his palm.

"I love you Goren."

"That seems to be going around."

"Who do you love Bobby?"

Captain Ross and Agent Foster come back in with a plan of action … a nurse by their side has a plan of her own.

"Only one of you can stay but he needs his rest … already I can see he's had too much excitement. If you want to stay you need to leave him be."

"Yes ma'am, Detective Jeffries is on his way and will stay with your patient. Agent Foster, Detective Eames and I will be checking the hospital for a breach of security."

"Thank you Captain."

Eames and Foster both looked back at Bobby … he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Jeffries arrived and wasn't happy taking over "babysitting" detail. He was the one to arrange stakeout duty for Logan and Wheeler, he got the warrant for the luds and the wiretap … this was his operation and yeah … he liked and respected Goren but he wanted in on the action. He was not happy.

Eames, Ross and Foster, as well as a team of Federal Agents and Major Case Detectives, circulated photos of Irene Pellis to all the floors and entrances to the hospital. They searched rooms without invading patient's privacy and checked security badges and monitored the comings and goings of all hospital personnel. Jeffries sat and watched Goren.

When it was time to move Goren to a private room, Jeffries radioed the Captain and then accompanied the hospital staff, never leaving Goren's side. He was well aware of what Pellis looked like … Jeffries had eyes in back of his head. Bobby was awake again and wanted to know where Alex was.

"They're all out looking for Pellis … you're stuck with me Goren. Sorry, I know I'm not as cute but …"

Just as they were stepping off the elevator a single gunshot rang out and Jeffries went down. The former Warden Irene Pellis jumped on top of Bobby and started choking him …

oOo

Bobby sat up sweating profusely, a book went flying off his chest, he looked around and confusion set in … he heard a knock at his front door. As he walked through his apartment, he was feeling the back of his head. _A dream? All of it? A dream?_

He opened his door to his neighbor, Big Jim Callahan.

"Hey Bobee … nice to see ya back … heard you got your badge back huh?"

"Yeah, maybe … I guess. What's up?"

"We're taking up a collection for Leon. He broke his leg everyone in the building is giving like five or ten bucks."

"Yeah, sure."

Bobby hands him ten dollars and Jim leaves. He quickly calls Jeffries.

_"Detective Jeffries, Major Case."_

"Tom? It's Goren … are you okay?"

_"Yeah … why?"_

"No, nothing … never mind … I just had a bad feeling."

_"Are you coming in today? The Captain said you left here last night in a huff … said you and Eames had words in the observation room and you stormed out. Are you okay?"_

_"_I stormed out?"

"_That's what Captain Ross said."_

"I'll be in in a little while Tom, will you let the Captain know?"

_"Yeah …Goren … Bobby, are you sure you're alright … you sound … off."_

"I had a really bad dream … really bad … seemed real."

_"You dreamt about me?"_

"I dreamt that you got shot … amongst other ah … things … is Eames in yet?"

_"Yeah, do you want to speak with her?"_

"Yes please."

Eames refuses Goren's phone call.

_"Sorry Bobby … she's …ah … busy."_

"That's okay Tom … status quo … that's good … very good!"

Goren went onto his bedroom and looked around … he saw an empty bottle of cheap Scotch an empty Chinese food container and the book Criminal Behavior and The Criminal Mind. _Okay … note to self … not a good night time combination._

**1 PP**

Bobby arrives at work clean shaven and wearing his blue suit, hoping that Chief Moran will re-instate him.

"Goren, Eames my office."

Eames doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

He looks over at her. _Hmm … I knew that coke bottle thing had to be a dream!_

"I don't know what went on with you two but you have a days worth of paperwork to tackle … work it out. The Chief will be here later today and hopefully we'll get you back Detective."

"Yes Sir."

"Sir."

Goren and Eames take their place at their desks … she won't even look at him.

"Eames."

She puts her hands up.

"Don't! I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

"So you don't want a beverage in a bottle?"

"What!?"

"Nothing … never mind."

He laughs … a little private joke to himself. She sneers at him. He decides to see if Special Agent Amy Foster was real. He flips through his rolodex. Then grabs for his phone. He can see, out of the corner of his eye … Eames is watching his every move.

_"Missing Persons … how may I help you."_

"Yes … um … could I speak with an Agent Amy Foster please."

_"Who may I ask is calling?"_

_Oh shit! _"Yeah … Detective Robert Goren."

_"Hold please."_

Bobby swivels his chair sideways but can feel Eames eyes boring a hole in him.

_"Hey, Cowboy … is that really you … am I your one phone call?"_

"Ah, no … I mean … yeah it's me … how are you?"

_"Great, you?"_

"I've been better, been worse too. Did you find your debutante?"

_"Yeah … actually I did. When the NYPD dragged your ass out in handcuffs, most of the girls scattered but some wanted help to get back home. I ended up getting some leads from a couple of the girls and my partner and I found her."_

"Martin … right?"

_"Who?"_

"Your partner … his name … Martin?"

_"No … not Martin. My Partner's name is Trolley … Trolley Bower."_

"Trolley?"

"_Yeah … I know, who would name their kid after a mode of transportation … right?"_

"Yeah … I don't know."

_"So … what's up with you … did you get your shield back."_

"Today."

_"Great. You feel like going out … celebrate or something?"_

"Yeah … I, I do."

_"Have you ever heard of the place called the Irish Times?"_

"Yeah … um … how about Sal's on Myrtle in Queens? Great Italian food and dancing."

_"Do they have a pole?"_

"Sorry, no pole Amy."

"_That's okay Cowboy … if you're a good boy … you can see the one in my bedroom!"_

"Amy … you don't use Lavender … do you?"

_"Hate the stuff!"_

"Excellent."

Eames could hear his side of the conversation and could just imagine what was being said on the other side … she stormed off into the break room.

Later that night … just before Bobby was getting ready to leave for his date with Amy … he found a rat in his drawer … it smelled like lavender.

_**fin ... for cifan**_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_so yeah ... I pulled a "Dallas" Hope you laughed with me and not at me ... well ... you can laugh at me too ... I don't mind! _Thanks for reading! Judy :)**


End file.
